The Elder Scrolls Chapter One: The Arena
by JDwoody
Summary: The Empire has been manipulated into the hands of Jagar Tharn. With Uriel Septim VII gone, no one stands in his way of ruling in Septim's place...or so Tharn believes. Now, only one man can save the Empire and all of Tamriel from the clutches of Tharn and his mysterious master...
1. Prologue and Chapter I

So I have decided to write my own novelization of the first Elder Scrolls game: Arena. It is a work in progress, but feel free to comment. Be advised, like i said, its a wip, so its only in its first draft, but I'd love for some encouraging comments so I know people like it. I've added my own Eternal Champion as the protagonist and I've given the Arena story more depth and detail, and it's slightly modified (i.e. protagonist is the former chief of the imperial guard, not some nobody), also I plan on making Jagar Tharn a more menacing character than he is in the game, and am going to have him do some evil stuff. Here is the prologue:

"The best techniques are passed on by the survivors..."

-Gaiden Shinji, Blademaster

First Era, 947

For centuries different factions battled in petty wars and border conflicts, until in 2E 896 Tiber Septim crushed all those who opposed him and took control, proclaiming himself as Emperor. Still, the bitter years of war had its affect on the populace. The name Tamriel, Elvish for Dawn's Beauty, seldom fell from anguished lips and was soon forgotten. In a place where life and death were different sides of the same coin tossed every day, the people of the known world began calling the land of their sorrow, the Arena... Now, 492 years after Tiber Septim took control and kept the peace, the land of Arena has a new threat. The Emperor, Uriel Septim VII celebrates his forty-third birthday. But jealous hearts desire the throne and plot his downfall. It is said that hope flies on death's wings. Prepare then, for as the Elder Scrolls have foretold, this is where our hero's adventure begins...

Prologue:

2nd of Sun's Dusk, Third Era 389

"Enter" Johlin Cineus, chief of the Imperial Guard, said in response to a knock on his door. The wooden door swung open, letting a draft into the room. Before Johlin stood General Talin Warhaft, commander of the entire Imperial Army. He was dressed in his usual armor befitting of a general, and his massive muscular figure was imposing as usual. "Johlin, the Emperor has requested to meet with us in private." "Do you know what for?" "He wouldn't say. But he wants to meet with us both in the tower." "I'll meet you outside" Johlin replied as he got up from his bed and put on his shining knight armor. The two friends walked across the busy streets of the Imperial City, taking in the scenery as they headed to the palace. Children laughed and played in the streets as merchants sold their goods on the sides. Johlin could smell freshly baked sweet rolls coming from the bakery. He smiled.

The city was always beautiful this time of year. It was so full of life. "Why would the Emperor require such secrecy?" he finally asked Talin. "He wouldn't say" "It must be urgent then." When they approached the massive gate leading to the palace doors, the watch guards stepped aside to let them through. Entering the palace, the pair walked through the many halls that stretched through the building. Servants were busy at work taking down decorations from the Emperor's birthday celebration from the previous night. Rounding the corner, Johlin nearly bumped into Ria Silmane, the apprentice to the Imperial Battlemage.

"My apologies, m'lady" "Johlin, always with the sincerity." Ria joked. She crossed her arms at the knight and smiled. Months earlier, Ria and Johlin had been romantically involved, but Johlin's duty as a knight and chief of the Imperial Guard came first. Talin and Johlin continued on their walk until they arrived at the stairs leading up the White-Gold Tower. It was the tallest structure in all of Cyrodiil, and could be seen from miles and miles away.

After climbing to the top of the 150 foot tower, Johlin and Talin walked out onto the observation floor which overlooked Tamriel. "My Lord, you wanted to see us?" Talin asked the Emperor, who had his back turned to them. He was dressed in his royal garbs, and the jewels on his golden crown sparkled in the sunlight. Emperor Uriel Septim VII turned around and looked at the two. The ruby-red Amulet of Kings necklace which displayed his status as the Emperor glittered on his neck. Septim was one of the youngest Emperors to rule Tamriel, and his attitude displayed this. He was always energetic, full of pride, and ambitious.

"Yes" was all he managed to say to the two before walking over to them. "My Lord, you asked to see us in private. Now I found ourselves speaking at the top of the White-Gold Tower. Is this urgent?" Johlin asked curiously. "You are quite astute, Johlin. This is indeed a matter of great urgency. You must agree that what I tell you up here stays here. No one must know what I'm about to tell you, it would cause too much chaos." "Of course, my Lord. We are your two best men" Talin reminded him. And he was right. "I know this, Talin." The Emperor replied as he walked back to the end of the balcony and leaned over the wall as if he was looking down at Tamriel from the heavens.

"Jagar Tharn has given me grave information: he has informed me that there is a traitor in the Imperial Court, and they plan to overthrow me tonight." His words sank in hard for Johlin. A traitor? In the Imperial Court? It could be disastrous, and possibly endanger the centuries-old Third Empire of Tamriel. "Tharn? The Imperial Battlemage? How does he know this?" Johlin asked. "You forget that Jagar is my right hand man and senior advisor. He is also my Spymaster. He has spies all over Tamriel that give him reports on the well-being of my citizens. If what he says is true, then the Empire is at risk." "What would you have us do?" asked Talin.

"Tharn has requested that Talin and I meet with him in his quarters. He has found further information on the traitor. Johlin, I want you to put the Imperial Guard on high alert." "Yes, my Lord." "Make haste, my friend. I want this traitor dealt with immediately." Johlin bowed to Septim before heading down the stairs again, leaving Talin and Septim alone. "When does he wish to meet with us?" "Tonight..."

That Night

"Sir, is everything alright?" Ticatus Uulerick asked Johlin as he stood in his office. He was one of the Imperial Guard's top lieutenants serving under him, and was also his best friend. He had noticed Johlin was staring off into space at his desk, clearly alarmed by something. Snapping out of his reverie, Johlin looked up at his friend. "Huh? Yes. Everything's fine." "You seem distressed" he replied as he pulled up a chair and opened a bottle of ale. Taking a sip, he offered the bottle to Johlin, who declined. "I'm alright. Having to get the Guard on high alert on such short notice was not pleasant, though." "Why are we on high alert, anyway? There appears to be no imminent danger?" "Believe me, I want to tell you, but I'd have to kill you if I did." Ticatus laughed. "I'm actually thirsty. Hand me a cup." Ticatus poured the ale in a cup and handed it to Johlin."Here's to the Emperor" he said, holding his ale in the air in a toast. They clinked their cups together and drank.

Meanwhile, in the palace, Septim and Talin walked to the Imperial Battlemage's quarters. "Tharn better not be wasting our time" Talin muttered under his breath. He didn't like or trust him. "Any possible threat on my life is no waste of time, Talin." They passed Ria in one of the halls, and Septim greeted her. "Wonderful night, isn't it, my Lord?" she said. "Indeed. What are you doing in the palace so late?" "Running errands for Jagar. He's busy at work in his quarters as usual." "I see. Have a nice night, Ria." "Same to you, m'Lord." As Septim and Talin approached the door to Tharn's quarters, they opened magically, letting the two in before sealing shut.

Inside his quarters, Jagar Tharn was working on some potions at his alchemy table. Draped in his battlemage robes, he had his back turned, but he felt the two's presence as they entered. "Jagar, I hope you have further information on the traitor" Septim said. Grinning beneath his hood, Tharn turned around. Jagar Tharn was a sickly looking man with pale skin and dark red eyes. In his right hand, his bony fingers and long nails were wrapped around his magical staff. In his other hand was a book on magical summoning spells. "As a matter of fact, I do, m'Lord." He closed the book and glided over to the Emperor.

"What information can you give me?" "His name." "You know who the traitor is?" said Talin. "Indeed." "Who is it then?" Septim asked impatiently. Tharn took a few steps back then whipped around and pointed his staff at the two. "You're looking at him!" he yelled before firing bolts of lightning from the staff. Septim and Talin grunted in pain before collapsing on the floor. Jagar walked over to them. He kneeled down and held the Amulet of Kings in his hand. "T-Tharn...why? You're my friend." He chuckled at the Emperor's remark. "All a ruse, I'm afraid." He looked into his reflection in the necklace. "You never deserved this" he whispered in Septim's ear before standing back up.

"I'm sure I'll do a far better job in your place. Goodbye, Uriel. Enjoy your stay in Oblivion." And with that, Tharn waved his staff in the air and opened a portal out of thin air. On the other side of the portal was the flaming realm of Oblivion. The portal sucked Septim and Talin inside Oblivion before sealing shut. Tharn was now alone. But his sensed a presence nearby. Swinging open the door with magic, he found Ria Silmane crouched before him. She had been watching the entire scene through the keyhole. The expression on her face was a mix of shock and horror.

"How could you do this?" she shouted at him. "Ria...you were my favorite student. It's a shame I'll have to kill you now." She quickly stood up and dashed down the hallway. But Ria was not fast enough for Tharn's magic. Pointing his staff at her, a bolt of lightning soared through her. She screamed before disintegrating. Returning to his quarters, Jagar magically sealed all the doors and windows before opening another portal with his staff. "It is done." "Good. Then the next part of our plan can be set in motion. I am sending my best Dremora to serve you" said the voice of Mehrunes Dagon from the other side of the portal.

There was a bright flash of light, and seven Daedric dremora appeared before Tharn. "My minions, I have plans for you all..." Jagar pointed his staff at the dremora, and smoke billowed around them. When the smoke cleared, the dremora were images of the Imperial Guard. "You are now the captains of the Imperial Guard. Your subordinates will not question your orders." Tharn looked into the jewel of his staff. "There is but one step left to complete..." he whispered to his reflection in the jewel. Tharn used all his magic and poured it into the jewel. "Argh!" He felt the magicka seep into his body as his face began to morph into an image of the Emperor's.

When he was finished, Tharn looked just like Emperor Septim himself. He laughed at the success of his plan. Everything was working. With both the Emperor and Talin gone, Tharn's plan was almost complete. He had only one loose end left to deal with...

The Next Morning

Johlin was thrown out of his sleep after the door to his room was kicked down. Four guards stormed into his quarters armed with swords and pointed them at him. One of the captains entered. "Tirius? What is the meaning of this?" Johlin demanded. "Johlin Cineus, you have been accused of treachery and plotting against the Empire of Tamriel. You're under arrest." "No! You are mistaken! I am no traitor!" Two of the guards grabbed Johlin and carried him outside. As he was dragged out into the streets he was escorted to the gates of the palace, where Uriel Septim and the entire Imperial Court was gathered.

He was kicked to the ground before the Emperor's feet. "Your Lord? What is the meaning of this?" "You traitor! Do not speak to your Emperor in such a tone!" "What have I done to receive such a title as traitor?" "Do not play the fool! Yesterday night you attempted to assassinate me in my quarters!" Bystanders who had stopped to watch gasped in horror and shock. "He killed Talin and Tharn! And is now trying to pretend he had nothing to do with it!" Citizens in the crowd spouted words like, "Traitor!" and "Hang him!" Johlin's face was filled with absolute shock. How could this have happened? "Take him to the dungeons! I'll see you hang for this, Johlin!" Septim shouted as two Imperial guards dragged Johlin away.

Chapter 1:

Ghost from the Past

23rd of Sun's Dusk, Third Era 389

Deep in the bowels of the Imperial Dungeons, there was a wing that no man dared to enter. It was so neglected, creatures like giant rats and goblins roamed its halls. This is where the Empire sent their worst criminals to die. The only man who currently occupied the wing was Johlin, who sat in his rusty cell in his tattered rags. He was skinny and starved. It had been three weeks since his imprisonment. As he laid on the stone slab that was his bed, he struggled to get sleep. All he could think of was the trial that had occurred earlier that day, and the final verdict the Imperial Court had given.

"Johlin Cineus, the Court has not found sufficient evidence to find you innocent. We find you guilty of treason and plotting against the Empire. You will be hanged by the neck tomorrow morning..." Johlin remembered seeing the sad look on Ticatus' face. He had tried to prove Johlin's innocence, but every time he did more evidence against him appeared. He looked across the room at Septim, who had a devilish grin upon hearing the sentence. Now, Johlin struggled to get sleep knowing that he would die the next morning. After tossing and turning for a few hours, he finally drifted off to sleep. But as he slept, something miraculous happened.

Johlin felt himself drifting through empty blue skies, clouds surrounding him. He felt lighter than a feather. "Where am I?" he asked. His question echoed across the strange dimension he was currently in. Suddenly, another voice echoed into his ears. "Do not fear, Johlin." It was a familiar voice he had not heard in weeks. Turning around, Johlin saw the ghostly apparition of his former love, Ria Silmane. "It is I." "Ria!" was all Johlin could say as he saw her form stand before him. He rushed over to her and extended his arms to embrace her, but she took a step back. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you in weeks. Not since...I miss you."

Ria held her arm out and touched his pale face with her transparent hand. "It is too late for me, for I am already dead. Tharn killed me the night the Emperor disappeared. Only my powers as a sorceress keep me between this life and the next." Johlin's smile disappeared, and quickly turned to a frown. "That's why you never came to my hearing. I thought you had..." "I would never have abandoned you, Johlin." His sadness quickly turned to anger. "Tharn is responsible for all of this, isn't he? Killing the Emperor and Talin? Framing it so that I would take the blame? Killing you!" "Septim and Talin are not dead. Tharn imprisoned them both in the realm of Oblivion. They are in Coldharbor, being tortured as slaves of Mehrunes Dagon."

"What am I to do? I am in prison, and am going to be hanged in the morning..."

"Listen to me, Johlin. There are no others left to carry on this fight. Ticatus is not influential enough to stop Tharn. Now that he is the Emperor, the Imperial Guard and the rest of Tamriel's knights listen to and obey him. He has left you to your fate. He does not see you as a threat now that you have been stripped of your knighthood and position. In that act of arrogance, he has made his first mistake. When you awaken, look to the north wall of this cell. You will find a ruby key which will unlock the door. Take it and make your escape. The passages here were once used by Tharn to hide treasures he had stolen from the Emperor's coffers. If you wish, you can gather enough to support yourself. Be careful, there are many creatures which inhabit this area of the dungeons now, vile rats and goblins."

Johlin watched as his surroundings began to dissipate. "My power is waning. Do not succumb to greed or you may find these tunnels to be your final resting place as well. I can still work my magic to a certain extent. If you travel west from this cell, then south, you will find a shift gate. It will transport you far enough from the center of the Empire that you should be safe. If you survive these sewers you will see me again. Remember, Johlin: Jagar Tharn has taken on the guise of the Emperor. No one will gainsay his word for yours. I will come to you once again in your dreams, so it is imperative that you rest from time to time. In that way I will be able to communicate with you and lend my aid."

As more of the dimension began to dissipate back into reality, Ria held Johlin's hands and looked him in the eyes. "You are entering a dangerous arena, my friend, one in which the players are beings beyond your mortal comprehension. I do not envy your role. There is however a power within you as yet untapped. Look for me when you have escaped to safety. You are my last and best hope...for the Empire and everyone in Tamriel. Goodbye, Johlin. Until we meet again." Ria began to walk off. "Wait! Ria...I...still lo-" before he could finish his sentence, she vanished. Johlin found himself gasping for breath as he was thrust back into reality. Looking at his surroundings, he found himself still in his dungeon cell, the only sound was that of water dripping from the ceiling.

Getting up from the stone bed, Johlin looked at the other end of the cell, and found a ruby key lying on the ground just as Ria had said. Putting it into the lock, the metal prison door squeaked and creaked as it slowly opened. Looking to his left, Johlin found a rusty dagger lying on the ground along with a small sack full of gold. Along with this was a folded shirt and some trousers. Picking up the dagger and putting on the clothes, Johlin readied himself for what was to come...


	2. Chapter II: Freedom

Chapter 2:

Freedom

Johlin followed Ria's directions and wandered through the abandoned halls of the dungeon. As he walked through one empty hallway, he could hear creatures growling around him. Taking a right down the hallway, he found himself face-to-face with a small goblin. The goblin swung its little axe at Johlin, which he quickly dodged and countered with a swing across the abdomen. The goblin fell to the stone floor dead. Despite his weaker condition, Johlin still had years of training under his belt, and knew combat better than any other knight in the Imperial Guard. Rounding the corner, he fought off another group of three goblins and some rats before running down another never-ending hallway.

More growls from goblins and squeaks from giant rats echoed through the maze of hallways. Johlin fought off more goblins, then ran through another empty corridor. He heard something nearby; something that sounded like a shimmer. Johlin was filled with hope, as he knew this shimmer was coming from the shift gate. Jumping over a waterway and through another hall, Johlin found himself in front of the shift gate. It was a massive shimmering portal. He didn't know what was on the other side, but after seeing a horde of goblins come running towards him with their axes in hands, Johlin quickly jumped through the portal.

For a brief second, he felt like he was floating through the very fabric of time and space. Suddenly, Johlin felt thrusted back into reality. He collapsed onto the ground. "Oomph!" he grunted as he fell into the grass. "Wait. Grass?" he thought to himself. Feeling around him, his assumptions were correct. He was in a grassy field. "Freedom! Hahaha!" he burst into laughter, rolling around in the grass as he realized he was free for the first time in weeks. He hadn't seen any nature since before his imprisonment. Standing up, Johlin regained focus. "Now that I'm free, I need to find out where I am" he said to himself.

His distant surroundings were nothing but tall, snowy mountains. Johlin was currently in a large grassy plain. After walking down a road, he found himself on a ridge overlooking more plains. In the center of the plains stood a large town. Its hold stood tall over the rest of the city, which was built on the rising hills. "Is that...Whiterun? I had been here before on one of my tours. Yes...I recognize it. Dragonsreach. Whiterun. I'm in the province of Skyrim. Home of the Nords." Johlin spent ten minutes walking to the massive gates of Whiterun. As he climbed the steps leading to the gate, the guard standing watch gave him a look. "You a traveler?" "Aye. Came all the way up from Cyrodiil" Johlin replied, using this traveler identity as a guise to keep him safe.

"My sister lives in Cyrodiil. Are you from the Imperial City?" "Nay, Kvatch." "I heard that the man who killed the Emperor and General Talin is going to be hanged tomorrow." "Is that so?" "Yeah. Good riddance. Anyway, enjoy your stay at Whiterun. Remember: no lollyigagin'." Entering the city of Whiterun, Johlin walked through the streets, watching the familiar sites of children at play, dogs barking, merchants selling goods. It all reminded him of the Imperial City...of home. Walking through the market district, Johlin noticed a sign on one of the buildings that said, "The Bannered Mare Inn."

Entering the tavern, Johlin was greeted with the sounds of music and laughter. People were drinking at one corner of the inn. A musician was playing the lute and singing by the fire, where more patrons were sitting. He went to the bar, where a man who looked to be the owner was cleaning some glasses. "What can I do for you?" he asked cheerfully. "I'd like a single bedroom." "How long do you plan on staying?" "A week." "That'll be fifty gold pieces. Do you have that kind of money?"

Johlin responded by pouring a pile of gold out of his sack onto the table. Grinning, the owner looked at the gold. "You're rooms upstairs, Sir. Enjoy your stay." Johlin headed up the steps leading upstairs and entered his room. Taking a deep breath, he lied down on the bed and drifted off to sleep. He hadn't had the chance to get any since his imprisonment. As he slept, his mind drifted off into the realm of dream once again, and Johlin found himself floating through time and space again. "Ria?" he called out. "I see you have strengthened your arm and your mind, Johlin. It is time we began this journey." Johlin turned around to see the ghostly image of Ria Silmane approach him once again.

In front of them, an image of a large staff appeared before Johlin. "This is the Staff of Chaos, the one item that can open the door between this world and Oblivion, where the Emperor and Talin have been banished. Tharn used this item to destroy my corporeal form when I tried to warn the Council. He knew that the Staff of Chaos was nigh indestructible, having been made from the essence of the Land itself. But in that he found the key. As the land is split, so did he shatter the Staff into eight perfectly formed pieces. These he scattered across Tamriel. I have been able to divine the location of the first piece, a place called Fang Lair." The Staff of Chaos disappeared from view, and Johlin returned his attention to Ria.

"It is said that Fang Lair was originally built by the Dwemer. Legend has it that a Great Wyrm drove the Dwemer from their home in the Dragon's Teeth, and took the Lair for itself. I only wish I knew the exact location. Perhaps there are sages, or scholars who would know of this place. Somewhere in its dank depths lies the first piece of the Staff of Chaos. I wish you well, Johlin. I do not think THarn knows of your escape, but I can do little else in this form. I have tried to obscure your identity with a spell, but I do not know how well it will hide you. Take care for Tharn may be searching. Go forth with the blessings of the true Emperor, and myself..."

Johlin awoke from his dream, and found himself back in the Bannered Mare. It was now the morning. Walking down the stairs to the tavern, Johlin approached the innkeeper. "Where might I find information on Dwemer ruins?" he asked. "Dwemer ruins? You going treasure hunting through those deathtraps? Well...the Mages Guild in the city might have some books that can help you, but besides that I'm not so sure..." "Thank you." "No problem, Sir."

Johlin did as the innkeeper recommended and headed to the Mages Guild in Whiterun. One of the scholars noticed Johlin enter the building and smiled. "Welcome to the Mages Guild. How may we be of service?" "Do you have any books on Dwemer ruins throughout Tamriel?" The scholar nodded and went over to a bookshelf. She handed him the book, which was titled, "Ruins of Tamriel." Johlin thanked the scholar and sat down at a table to read the book. As he flipped through its pages, he found nothing useful on Fang Lair. But as he looked through the pages about ruins in the province of Hammerfell, he found reference to the Lair. "So it's in Hammerfell" Johlin thought to himself. According to the book, the Lair's location was known only to few, and was a carefully guarded secret of the family that ruled the city of Rihad.

Knowing what he had to do, Johlin closed the book and headed out. As he walked through Whiterun, he noticed a group of merchants standing together. With them was a wooden carriage and several horses. "Where art thou heading?" Johlin asked curiously. "Hammerfell. We're part of a convoy delivering supplies to the people of the Alik'r Desert." That wasn't where Johlin needed to go, but it was close to Rihad. "My destination is in Hammerfell as well. Do you mind if I tag along?" The merchants talked for a minute, then looked back at Johlin. "Alright, traveler. You can come." And so, Johlin was off on the first part of his long journey throughout Tamriel.


	3. Chapter III: Hammerfell

Chapter III:

Hammerfell

10th of Evening Star, Third Era 389

It had been over a week since Johlin's departure from central Skyrim. Now, the convoy he was riding with had just passed through the western mountains into Hammerfell. The convoy had stopped to rest in the mountains, and had set up camp for the night. As the campfire burned, Johlin stared at the light. "So, traveller...you've been quiet this whole journey" said the Nord merchant. "I have nothing to say..." The Nord merely grunted, and looked over at his two sleeping companions: an Argonian and a Dark Elf. "It's been a long journey through Skyrim. Are you ready to enter Hammerfell?" "Of course." "Why are you so quiet, if I may ask, friend?"

Johlin stared into the fire again, the light of the fire glittering in his eyes as he recollected his memories. "I know betrayal. I lost someone I loved, and have been stripped of my honor." The Nord realized that he had pried too much. "I'm sorry. I had a family. Wife and a daughter. Both were taken by disease. This necklace is all I have left of my daughter" he showed the small necklace hanging on his chest. "I'm sorry to hear that." The merchant looked at him. "My name is Benkon Torbensson" he said, offering his hand. Johlin shook it. "Lorenian Aborulus" he replied, faking his name. "Well, we'd best head off to sleep." "Agreed" Johlin responded before sleeping behind a rock.

As the merchants and Johlin slept through the night, their horses began to get uneasy. They started whinnying and prancing around in place. Suddenly, three bandits grabbed the merchants and held them hostage. "Give us everything you have!" one of the bandits, a Khajiit, demanded. "Okay, okay!" Benkon shouted, scared for his life. The Khajiit yanked the necklace hanging around Benkon's neck. "No! That's all I have left of my daughter!" "Kill them" the bandit ordered. Everything after this happened in what seemed like a flash of light to Benkon. A dark figure swooped past the bandits, and next thing he knew, they fell to the ground dead.

Before them stood Johlin, who held a bloody dagger in his hand. The merchants were shocked. They thought he was just a wanderer. "Wh-who are you, really?" Benkon asked. Johlin looked at them with a sense of pride. "My name is Johlin Cineus...I was the former chief of the Imperial Guard." "You? The supposed traitor?" "I told you I had been betrayed..." "And now I believe you. Thank you for saving our lives." "We should leave these mountains and continue to Hammerfell. It's not safe here..."

14th of Evening Star

By now, word of Johlin's escape had spread across all of Tamriel. He was a man at large now. The Imperial Guard was spread all across the continent in search of their former commander. He and the merchant convoy had arrived in Hammerfell. As Johlin rode on one of the horses, he stopped at the top of a sand dune overlooking the Redguard city of Rihad. "This is where we part ways, my friend" he said to Benkon. The two shook hands. "Thank you, Johlin...you are no traitor in my eyes."

Johlin spurred his horse and began to ride towards the walled city. He was dressed in a torn cowl to hide his identity and shade him from the sun. Hammerfell was infamous for its blazing heat and scorching hot deserts. "Welcome, traveller" said the gatekeeper as Johlin entered the city on horseback. Walking through the sandy streets of Rihad, Johlin noticed an Imperial soldier harrassing a merchant. "You are not allowed to sell food here!" shouted the guard as he nodded at the other soldiers. "But I paid!" "Not enough!" the guard shouted back as the others began to vandalise the store. "No! Please, don't!" the merchant pleaded.

Johlin's blood boiled. He wanted to do something, but could not blow his cover. He saw a "Wanted" sign on one of the walls with Johlin's face on it. He continued his ride down the streets of the city. In his mind, Johlin was pondering on how he would find information on Fang Lair. He was lost on a train of reverie as he decided what to do. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. "The queen of Rihad might know something of its location" he thought to himself. Looking to his left, Johlin spotted a Redguard merchant waving at him to come over to his stand. "Hello, traveller! Looking for some goods?" he asked kindly.

"Sure" Johlin replied. "So what brings you to Rihad?" the merchant asked as Johlin picked out some food. "I heard of nearby Dwemer ruins. I'm a scholar for the Mages Guild, and am recording the history of the Dwemer..." "Ah. Well, you're correct; there are ruins nearby. No one but the queen knows of its exact location though." "Do you know how I might get an audience with her?" "Queen Blubamka has an open-door policy at Rihad's palace. All are allowed to have an audience with her. You might want to speak with her about your ruins."

After handing the Redguard some coins for the food, Johlin said, "thank you" before heading to Rihad's palace. Continuing his ride through the streets, Johlin noticed that everything seemed...wrong. Redguard citizens took one glance at him and looked the other way. Children stared at him with frightened eyes. Did they know who he was? They couldn't. His hooded figure shielded him from identification. Then he realized why everyone was so afraid of him: he was an Imperial. There weren't many other Imperials in the city besides the soldiers who harassed its citizens. They feared him because he was an Imperial, and were afraid he was just like the soldiers.

Approaching the palace gates, a guard stopped him. "What business do you have with the queen, traveller?" "I wish to see her on business for the Mages Guild." Looking him over, the guard nodded. "Very well. You may enter." Johlin spurred his horse and rode to the stone palace. Hitching it outside, he entered through the massive doors. Johlin was greeted by a plethora of senses. The smells of warm food coming from the kitchen. The sounds of music from the great hall. The bright red velvet carpet that led to the throne room ahead of him. It was enchanting.

Johlin walked past several guards standing at attention and noticed that Queen Blubamka was already speaking with some Imperial soldiers clad in knight's armor. The leader of the soldiers was shouting at the queen. He was dressed in Imperial battle armor and had a cape on his paldron that identified him as a high ranking officer of the Guard. "This is your only warning: your city will submit to Imperial rule, or it will burn to the ground!" "My stance on your issue remains: we are loyal to the Empire. My citizens are simply expressing their disdain for your methods of ruling us" she replied. "Your citizens will fall in line or they, and yourself, will perish!" "I don't take kindly to threats, Colonel Maarius." "Then you best heed them, for your sake and those of your people. Good day." The Imperial soldiers turned around and stormed out of the building.

Johlin gave them a nasty look, then turned his attention back to the queen. "Yes? What is it?" she asked irately. "Your Highness, my name is-" "I know who you are, Johlin Cineus. All of Tamriel does." Johlin had a look of shock on his face, which the queen noticed. "Do not worry, I have no reason to arrest you. I know you are no traitor." Johlin put down his hood, revealing his messy and long brown hair. "So why are you here then, Commander Cineus?" "I wish to enter the Dwemer ruins of Fang Lair. Word has it that you know it's location. I must go there; the fate of Tamriel hangs in the balance."

"I believe you. But my knowledge of Fang Lair is only a half-truth." The queen stood up from her throne and gracefully walked over to Johlin. She turned to a window overlooking the desert and thought back on the events prior to Johlin's arrival. "I only that Fang Lair is somewhere nearby. It's exact location has been lost to history." "Then how will I find it?" "The Elder Scrolls..." "You...have a Scroll?" "I have one that has been passed down from generation to generation in my family. It holds the location to Fang Lair...and more." "Then why don't you read it?"

The queen gave him a strange look, as if he had just asked a very stupid question. "One does not simply read an Elder Scroll...that could cause permanent blindness or worse. You need to decipher them." Johlin could see where this was going. "I had a piece of parchment that could decipher the location from the Elder Scrolls. The only problem is that bastard goblin, Golthag the Dark, recently attacked the palace and stole it. He and his goblins reside in a place called Stonekeep a few miles north of here." "Then I will retrieve it for you." "Make haste, Johlin Cineus. Return when you have the parchment and I shall give you the information you seek."


	4. Chapter IV: Stonekeep

Chapter 4:

Stonekeep

Before embarking to Stonekeep, Johlin had gone to the blacksmith in Rihad and purchased an iron sword along with a set of iron armor. After he was ready to go, Johlin hopped onto his horse and rode out the city gates. It was a long ride, lasting three hours through the blazing heat of the sandy desert. When he finally arrived at the entrance to the underground dungeon of Stonekeep, Johlin readied his sword for anything waiting for him inside. As he entered the dark, dank dungeon, he could feel that someone wasn't right about the place.

For starters, after walking down the stairs, he spotted a half-broken sign that stated, "welcome to Stonekeep. Please leave all weapons at the front gate." Water dripped in some other room. Each drip brought Johlin closer on edge. He could hear the rats scurrying around him. There was a stench of dead flesh hanging in the air. But worst of all: Johlin felt like he was being watched. It made him uneasy.

Taking a step forward, Johlin slowly walked further into Stonekeep. The faded velvet carpeting on the floor and the dark, decrepit decorum of the dungeon made him even more uncomfortable. He held his sword in his sweating palm and moved into another room. This one was even creepier than the entrance. Cracks and holes in the walls indicated tunneling of some sort. Johlin's heart skipped when he heard the sound of a wolf howl. Turning around, he found himself face-to-face with three hungry, red-eyed wolves.

Johlin, used his Imperial Guard training and battle instincts to tell when the savage wolves would attack. His assumptions were correct when one of the dogs leaped towards him. Johlin stepped to the side and ran his blade through it. The next one quickly pounced and met the same fate as the first. The last wolf quickly cowered away after seeing its fellow wolves on the floor covered in blood. Continuing into the next room, Johlin found himself in a large underground chamber covered with waterways spanned by small stone bridges. " _Keep on your guard, Johlin. There's bound to be something bad waiting to happen_ " he said in his head.

Treading carefully as he moved, Johlin walked over one of the bridges spanning a waterway and found himself on a small island in the middle of the chamber. After more cautious movements, he navigated through the room in the island. It was the bed chamber for whoever once ruled this keep. To his amazement, at the side of the torn, dusty bed was the parchment! Picking it up, Johlin prepared anxiously to get out of this place. But as the knight left the room, he felt the stone floor beneath him begin to sink. "Agh!" he yelped as the ground suddenly collapsed under his feet.

Johlin found himself tumbling down rockslides until he landed with a hard thud on the cold stone floor. "Where am I?" he muttered to himself. It was very dark and difficult to see. But his other senses quickly heightened, and he could hear the sounds of footsteps around him. His armor clanked and rattled on his body as he walked in slow circles with his sword raised. "Who's there?" he shouted into the void. The only response was the sound of his voice echoing through the room. _Fwoom_. Torches all around Johlin lit up and temporarily blinded him as the room became visible to his eyes. He was in a large decrepit throne room. As he regained his vision and looked around, he noticed something very bad: he was surrounded by hordes of goblins. On the surrounding walls hung chained skeletal remains of the former inhabitants of Stonekeep. Sitting on the throne itself was none other than Golthag the Dark himself.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said in his high-pitched, gruffy goblin voice. "An intruder in our home! The one we worked so hard to build!" "Golthag the Dark I presume?" Johlin asked, his grip on the handle of his sword getting tighter. "I'm going to have fun ripping your bones apart, surface dweller!" Golthag stood up from the throne and sparked magic from his hands. Suddenly, the chains holding the skeletons up released their prisoners, and the skeletons slowly rose from the ground.

The skeletons were armed with rusted blades and rushed towards the knight. Johlin readied his sword and swung it through one of the skeletons, slicing it in half before swinging again to the right, taking out the second skeleton. Another undead guard attacked. _Swish_. The skeleton was torn to pieces. Johlin cut through the undead like paper, enraging Golthag. "Goblins! Attack!" he screamed as the other goblins rushed towards Johlin. He cut down several before being overwhelmed and forced to retreat further into the dungeon. "Rarrgh!" shouted one of the goblins as it tried to attack him. It quickly met the end of Johlin's blade. Goblin blood covered his iron sword as he fought them off one by one.

"Just die already!" shouted Golthag as he sicked his goblins at Johlin. _Swish, swish, swish_. His blade was swinging left, right, up, down. Every direction it went, another goblin. He ran the sword through the final goblin's belly before looking up at the horrified expression on Golthag's ugly face. "I'll deal with you myself!" he grunted as he rushed Johlin. He raised his sword and swung it into Golthag's chest. "Ah!" Johlin felt a massive surge of pain pierced through his body. Looking down, he noticed that Golthag had managed to plunge a dagger into his chest as well.

Golthag chuckled to himself before sliding off the sword and collapsing dead. Johlin grunted as he grasped his wound, which was bleeding through the hole in his armor. He noticed a stairway leading out of the dungeon and limped up the stairs until he was out of Stonekeep. Johlin struggled to mount his horse. Riding through the desert en route to Rihad, Johlin felt woozy. Looking down again at his wound, he saw it was turning green. " _Damn that goblin. The dagger was poisoned. Have...to get to..."_ Johlin's train of thought was cut off as he fell off his horse into the sand. "Ugh..." The fallen knight rolled over onto his back and looked up into the sky as his eyes shut.


	5. Chapter V: Fang Lair

Chapter 5:

Fang Lair

Johlin awoke to the scent of freshly baked bread. "Wh-what?" he muttered as he rolled his head to the side. He was lying in a bed in some room. As he looked around, he noticed a male Redguard dressed in crimson robes sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room. "Where am I?" he asked. "Haha, in the land of the living, my Imperial friend." "Who are you?" Johlin asked as he tried to sit up in his bed. "You're savior, by the looks of things. I was riding through the desert when I found your unconscious body in the sand. I saw the poison in your wound and brought you here to be treated. You've been cured now." "Thanks. Where exactly are we?" "We're in Rihad."

Johlin looked at the side of the Redguard's chair, and noticed a long scimitar with rubies encrusted in it. "You like my blade? I'm an Alik'r Warrior." He held it out for Johlin to see. "My name is Fa'rad." "Fa'rad. Thank you for saving my life. I am in your debt." "Don't mention it, my friend. An Alik'r Warrior always goes out of his way to help others." Fa'rad shook hands with Johlin. "Your equipment is in that bag over there" he said, motioning towards the side of the bed. Johlin sat on the side of his bed and grunted. His wound was still extremely sore. "It will heal in time" Fa'rad noted.

"You'd best put your robes back on, lest you'd like someone else to recognize you, Johlin Cineus." "Does everybody in the nine provinces know my face?" "Only the ones who pay close attention" he laughed. He followed Johlin out the door back into the sandy streets of Rihad. "What business do you have in Rihad, friend?" Johlin asked curiously. "I've been sent to warn the queen" "Of what?" "The Imperial Army has sent a legion into Hammerfell to quash any talks of rebellion. They march for this city. I cannot believe that a man like Uriel Septim would have such a change of heart. He used to be a kind ruler. But recently he has been harsh in his ruling of the nine provinces."

Johlin's heart sank. Tharn was twisting the reputation of the Emperor, making the citizens who once loved him hate him. The two continued to talk as they walked to the palace gates. Upon arriving, Fa'rad shook Johlin's hand one last time before bidding farewell. "Do you have it?" the queen asked as Johlin entered the throne room. He responded by showing the parchment. The queen's face lit with joy. "May I have it?" she asked kindly. He gave her the parchment and she notioned for Johlin to follow her into another room. He went with the queen into a dimly-lit room. In the center of the room was a small display case, where one of the infamous Elder Scrolls rested. She picked up the Scroll and used the parchment to decipher it.

She opened it up, and Johlin's eyes squinted at the bright light emitted from the Elder Scroll. After a minute of reading, the queen shut the Elder Scroll and looked over at Johlin. She had a look of bewilderment on her face as she stared at him. "What?" Johlin asked. "It would appear that the Elder Scrolls have foretold of an important future ahead of you. Fang Lair is a two day's ride northeast of here." Confused by her first statement but thankful for the information, Johlin bowed before the queen. "Thank you for everything, your highness." Johlin took his leave and rode out of the palace and out of Rihad. The queen watched him leave on horseback from her palace window, and thought back on what the Elder Scroll had told her. "Go forth, Johlin Cineus, and complete your quest... for you are our Eternal Champion."

17th of Evening Star

As Johlin rode his horse over a large sandy hill, he noticed something poking out from the other side of the hill. Riding to the top, he found himself overlooking none other than Fang Lair. Its majestic beauty humbled Johlin, from its massive dragon statues to its Dwarven-styled architecture. Spurring his horse, he rode down to the massive Dwarven ruins, determined to recover the first piece of the Staff of Chaos.

Entering Fang Lair through its massive metal doors, Johlin felt completely and utterly alone once again, like he had when entering Stonekeep. Deep in the bowels of the Lair, Dwarven machines still moved, cranked, and hissed like it had when its former occupants ran the dungeon. Johlin equipped his iron sword before moving further into the depths of the Dwemer ruins.

Passing through several hallways without any opposition, Johlin found himself face-to-face with the dungeon's first monster: a large troll. The dumb beast charged Johlin without a second thought, and he quickly moved to the side and slid his blade through the troll's stomach, killing it instantly. Fighting past more creatures like undead skeletons and goblins, Johlin moved into the lower levels. There, he found himself fighting ancient Dwemer machines like mechanical spiders. After cutting down three of the robotic spiders, Johlin looked up from his latest kills and found three spherical objects rolling towards him.

The spheres stopped and opened up to reveal the mechanical guardians inside. They swung their swords at Johlin. He quickly blocked one, swung around it and stabbed it in its rear. He dodged an incoming Dwarven blade, pulled back his sword and threw a powerful swing at the second spherical guardian. Johlin then drew back and stabbed the final guardian in the center of its body. It burst into electricity before collapsing. His battle with the Dwarven guards finished, Johlin entered the final room of Fang Lair. It felt almost...unnatural to him. Like it had been built _inside_ Fang Lair. Lava pools were scattered across the floor, and a tiny stream of lava encircled one room in the center of this strange place.

Johlin deducted that it had to be where the Staff piece was being held. Another strange object in the room was a large statue of the Daedric prince Mehrunes Dagon. As if feeling his presence in the chamber, the statue came to life as electricity burst out of it. Suddenly a portal opened up in the room. "Foolish mortal. You know not what you are dealing with" roared a voice from inside the portal. The voice's sentence was followed by several Daedra entering through the portal. "Daedra?" Johlin was confused. Nevertheless, he raised his sword and readied himself for another, tougher fight. A few of the tinier Daedric scamps sprang at him. They were little, and tried to tackle him to the ground.

They were easy prey to his sword, however, and were cut down like butter. The next two Daedra weren't as easy as the scamps. They were Dremora: humanoid Daedric warriors. The first one was carrying a greatsword and swung the massive blade over Johlin's head. He blocked with his sword and counterattacked with a swing to the abdomen. The Dremora grunted in pain. Johlin threw another blow to the head with his iron sword, killing the warrior.

He blocked another attack by the second one. The Dremora followed this attack with another one, which hit Johlin in the shoulder. Thankfully, his armor blunted the attack, and Johlin stabbed him in the chest. Finally, all that remained between Johlin and the door leading to the small room the Staff piece was in were two hellhounds, which spit fire at Johlin. As he killed them, they exploded in a ball of flames. Victorious in his fight, Johlin sheathed his sword and wiped sweat from his brow. He was panting and tired, but ready to retrieve the piece.

Opening the large iron door, Johlin found himself looking at the first piece of the Staff of Chaos. It was a large arrowhead that he recalled went on the bottom of the Staff from the times he saw Tharn using it. Around it glowed an aura, and it hovered in the air with a shimmer surrounding it. Johlin cautiously approached it and held his hand out to grab the piece. Upon touching it, the aura surrounding the piece vanished, and the arrowhead fell into the palm of his hand. " _I have it!"_ he thought to himself in excitement. "One down, seven to go."


	6. Chapter VI: Return to Rihad

Chapter VI:

Return to Rihad

The Imperial City, Cyrodiil

In the heart of Cyrodiil, in the Imperial City, Jagar Tharn, guised as Emperor Uriel Septim VII, sat on the throne of the Emperor, wracked with boredom. He listened to boring politicians speak of things he did not care about, and was not amused when his senior advisor, Ocato, informed him of the many meetings he had to attend to today. Suddenly, he felt an uneasy sensation. Like something was wrong. "Ocato, you must excuse me. I must go to my quarters." "Of course, my Lord."

Septim rose from his throne and hurried to his chambers. Once there, Tharn took off his magical disguise and looked at the jewel that held his life force. It was glowing a bright green color. Using his magic to tap into his life force, he was able to make himself appear in the chambers below Fang Lair, where he watched as Johlin Cineus took the lower piece of the Staff of Chaos. "What do we have here?" he thought to himself, infuriated. Using his summoning skills, Jagar brought his Daedric followers into the room. "What do you require?" the one who posed as Captain Tirius asked.

"Kill all the commanders of the Guard and the Army! Replace them with your own. I want the Empire's military under _my_ control!" he yelled. "Ride for Hammerfell as soon as your finished and burn the city of Rihad to the ground!" The Dremora bowed before him before teleporting off to do their new master's bidding. Meanwhile, Tharn put his illusional disguise as the Emperor back on. He had his own problems to deal with.

That night, as the commanders of the Imperial Guard slept in their quarters, Dremora assassins slipped into their chambers and slit their throats as they slept. They did the same in the barracks of the Army commanders. All throughout Tamriel, Imperial officers were systematically killed and replaced with Daedric copies. In the Hammerfell Imperial garrison, Colonel Maarius gathered his officers in his quarters. "Colonel, you summoned us?" "Yes...you've all been good to me, but I'm afraid each of you have been relieved of your command." "I-don't understand, Sir" said one of the officers. "Oh, you will" he replied coldly before morphing into his Daedric form. "What is this?" one of them shouted in horror. Five assassins poofed into the room and began stabbing the officers to death. Maarius grinned as he watched his assassins do their work.

Meanwhile, back in the watchtowers of the Imperial City, Lieutenant Ticatus Uulerick yawned as he watched the outer gate. "Sir, are you sure you don't want to go to bed?" asked one of the other officers. "I'm fine" he replied. The officer grunted in anger before pulling out a dagger. Ticatus continued to watch his post, thinking about everything that had happened in the past month. But as he was lost in his reverie, the Dremora assassin slowly approached him from behind. Ticatus felt as though there was something wrong. This feeling gnawed at the back of his head like a warning. Ticatus suddenly heeded this warning and spun around. He saw the Daedric assassin and swung his sword across the would-be killer's neck, decapitating him.

"What is going on?" he thought to himself after seeing the headless body of a Dremora. He rushed down the tower to the main gates, when more assassins arrived to kill him. Raising his sword, he killed two of the assassins and almost had the third before another came up behind him and stabbed him in the back plate of his armor. "Agh!" he cried out. Knowing it was a losing fight, Ticatus hurried to the gate and ran away from the Daedra. He stumbled through the woods, moving past trees and branches in his way as he tried evading the assassins. "Stop. He won't be a problem anymore" said Tirius as he watched Ticatus run in amusement. Ticatus didn't stop running the entire night.

22nd of Evening Star

In the deserts of Hammerfell, all was quiet. The stars shined brightly in the night sky which hung over the dune seas of the Alik'r Desert. A lone horse walked through the sand, ridden by the former knight, Johlin Cineus. As he rode, he pulled out the sack that hung from his belt and examined the piece from the Staff of Chaos. It was heavy, yet light at the same time, and was very shiny. But as he rode closer to Rihad, his nose picked up the sense of burning fires. "What is that smell?" he asked himself. His question was answered when he rode over the the peak of the last hill overlooking Rihad. The city was engulfed in flames which illuminated the night sky, turning it orange from the fire.

Down in the city he could hear the screams of its citizens as fires burned around them. "Hya!" he spurred his horse and galloped down to the city gates. All around, people were screaming and running in terror from the Imperial soldiers that were sacking the city. "Burn it to the ground!" yelled Colonel Maarius as he watched his soldiers torch another house. Johlin raced through the streets and jumped off his horse to help some terrified citizens from Imperial soldiers. He fended off their attackers and looked over at them. "Go!" he shouted.

After killing the soldiers, he ran down another street looking for more survivors. "Johlin! Over here!" shouted the familiar voice of Fa'rad. He found him taking down several attackers at once with his scimitar. "My friend, the Imperials are going to burn Rihad to the ground! The queen is in danger! We must fight our way to the palace!" Johlin nodded. "Take this!" Fa'rad tossed him another scimitar. Johlin ran over to some Imperial soldiers and cut them down to size with his new sword.

Johlin and Fa'rad cut their way to Rihad's palace and through the knocked down doors. Inside, they found the once beautiful throne room burning to the ground. The sounds of music that once filled its halls were now replaced by screams of terror as the building burned around them. The stench of burning wood mixed with flesh filled the air. Johlin rushed to the throne, where he found the body of Queen Blubamka huddled over. She was moaning in pain. "Johlin...they took...the Scroll..." "Hang on, m'lady. We'll get you out of here." "No time. Save the citizens. Avenge Rihad..." her eyes rolled up as her body went limp. Fa'rad shook his head at the sight of the dead queen and sheathed his sword. Johlin closed the queen's eyes and stood up.

He was infuriated at himself for allowing this to happen to Rihad and its citizens. "We need to go, Johlin." He looked back at Fa'rad and nodded. The two warriors hurried back outside to help save the surviving citizens. As Johlin and Fa'rad led them from the city, he looked back at the smoldering remains of Rihad. He noticed a bastion of Imperial soldiers burning what was left. Fa'rad put his hand on Johlin's shoulder. "We will fulfill the queen's last wish. We will avenge Rihad, brother."


	7. Chapter VII: Fighting Back

Chapter VII:

Fighting Back

5th of Morning Star, Third Era 390

For fourteen days, Johlin and his new companion, Fa'rad, had traveled across the mountains and deserts of Hammerfell. It was a new year in the Third Era: 390. Johlin was determined to take the fight back to the Imperials after the atrocities committed at Rihad. "How much farther?" Johlin asked Fa'rad. "Just a few more miles." They were traveling through the Alik'r Desert, in the northern region of Hammerfell. During their two-week trip, Johlin had told Fa'rad everything, from Tharn taking over the Empire to Johlin's imprisonment, to retrieving the first piece of the Staff. "We've arrived" Fa'rad said as their two horses stopped at the top of a sand dune overlooking a large port city.

"Sentinel: capital city of Hammerfell." "You say your friends are here?" "Yes. The Alik'r Warriors' main base of operations is here." "Good. Let's go then. Hya!" They rode down to the city gates and into Sentinel. The sandy streets of Sentinel reminded Johlin of Rihad; they were alive with activity. Beggars on the corner, merchants selling goods, people walking to where they needed to go. "This way" Fa'rad said as he turned his horse right. Johlin followed him to a large building near the city square.

Fa'rad dismounted, approached the building's door, and knocked twice. "Who is it?" a man who cracked the door asked. "Fa'rad." "Who's your friend?" "Someone who can help us take the fight to the Empire." The doorman grinned before fully opening the wooden door. "Enter." Fa'rad led Johlin down the building's hallways until they were in a large meeting chamber. Inside, several Redguards who appeared to be senior members of the Alik'r Warriors sat and waited for them. "Fa'rad. What is the news from Rihad?" the man at the end of the table asked. Fa'rad lowered his head. "Burned to the ground." "What? What of our warning?" "It was too late. The Imperial garrison destroyed everything and killed the city's queen."

"Damn them. My sister was in Rihad" one of the Redguards muttered. Their leader noticed Johlin standing in the corner. "And who might this be?" he asked curiously. "My name is Commander Johlin Cineus. I was the head of the Imperial Guard before..." "Before the Empire turned against its citizens?" one of the Redguards interrupted. "Fa'rad, why have you brought this Imperial here? The one branded a traitor?" another shouted, standing up from his seat. "He's told me much about the Empire, Manis." The one Fa'rad had called Manis sat down again and asked, "what has he told you that the rest of us do not know?"

"How about that the Imperial Battlemage Jagar Tharn has deceived us all? And that he has replaced the Emperor as ruler in his guise? And worst of all, the Daedra are somehow involved in all of this!" The Redguards had looks of shock on their faces. "Is this true, Johlin Cineus?" their leader asked. Johlin nodded. "I had my doubts about the Emperor's true identity. But Daedra?" "Aye, 'tis true. I encountered them myself in the dungeons of Fang Lair." "Fang Lair? What is in those Dwarven ruins besides old constructs?" "That is where things get interesting..." Johlin explained his plan to the Redguard warriors, everything about retrieving the eight pieces across Tamriel.

After ten minutes of talking to them, things grew silent as Johlin waited for a response. Finally, their leader stood up from his chair at the end of the table. "Johlin Cineus, I welcome you to the Alik'r Warriors. My name is Falidyn." He extended his hand out, which Johlin happily shook. "We will do everything we can to help you on your quest." "Good. Because I'm looking for some payback against the Imperial Army for what they did in Rihad." Falidyn grinned, and looked over at one of his comrades. "We have that covered."

15th of Morning Star

After a week and a half of planning, Johlin and the Alik'r Warriors were ready. They had planned out an attack on the Imperial garrison located at Fort Sandmoon, several miles east of Sentinel. It was controlling the trade moving through the northern regions of Hammerfell, and if dealt with, would send a message to the Imperial Army. "Do we have all the supplies we need?" Falidyn asked Johlin. "Yes." "Good. Let me review the plan one last time" he said as his lieutenants gathered around the map table. "Fort Sandmoon is located right in front of this small canyon leading to the back entrance to the fort. Our main assault will hit the front gates, which will no doubt be heavily guarded by Imperial soldiers. In the meantime, Johlin and Fa'rad will lead a small force through the canyon and hit them in the rear. You'll infiltrate the fort and open the main gates so that the rest of us can storm in. Any questions?"

"Won't this be at bloodbath for the main assault?" warrior lieutenant Razlden asked. "Indeed. That is why the strike force needs to act fast. We'll hold out as long as we can." Johlin didn't like the sound of that, but he knew if he acted quick enough, it wouldn't lessen the body count. "Gather your men. Tonight, we ride for Fort Sandmoon" Falidyn ordered the lieutenants. As the warriors mounted their horses, Johlin hurried over to Falidyn's horse just as he started to mount. "Falidyn: whatever happens, if we take any prisoners...spare most of the men. The officers are the ones responsible for their crimes." Falidyn could tell that Johlin was being serious, and gave a considerate nod in response. "Hya!" he shouted to his horse as he and his lieutenants rode off into the desert out of Sentinel.

"Are you ready for what's to come, my friend?" Fa'rad asked as Johlin mounted his horse. "Yes. Colonel Maarius and his officers must pay for what they did." Fa'rad chuckled. "Spoken like a true Alik'r Warrior." And with that, Johlin and Fa'rad rode their horses out of the city to meet up with the bastion of Redguard warriors. As Johlin rode, he felt his heart sink. There were only eighty of them against an entire garrison of 200. And knowing the training Imperial soldiers received, there were going to be lots of casualties on both sides.

That Night

As the Redguards set up camp in the desert, Johlin sat with Fa'rad at their campfire. Johlin looked at his necklace around his neck that Ria Silmane had given him when they had first started seeing each other. He wondered why she hadn't contacted him yet. He wondered if she had gone off into Aetherius, leaving Johlin alone in his quest. But of all the feelings he felt, the biggest one he felt was regret. He missed her company. He still loved her. And he would never get the chance to say it to her. "Johlin, is everything alright?" Fa'rad asked with concern.

Johlin came back to reality. "Huh? Oh, nothing." "You seem distraught." Looking down at the necklace in his palm, he asked, "who gave it to you?" "A woman I used to be in love with." " _Used_?" "She's...gone now...I'd rather not talk about it." "Johlin, brother...I am your friend. saved you from certain death. You can tell me what troubles you." "Her name was Ria Silmane. She was Jagar Tharn's apprentice in the Imperial City." As Johlin recalled her, thoughts of long lost love flooded his mind. "She was special...but I stopped seeing her. I believed in duty back then, and my duty as a knight was more important to me than her. I guess you don't miss something until it's gone." "What happened to her?" "She witnessed Tharn's treachery...and he killed her...right there." "I'm sorry, Johlin." "I should have been there. I knew something wasn't right about that meeting. I-I-I could have saved her or-or..."

"What's done is done. All you can do now is look forward." Johlin sighed and nodded. "You're right. I just...I just never had the chance to say goodbye." "She would want you to move on." "I know..." "You'd better get some sleep." "Yeah" Johlin rested his head on the makeshift mat and drifted off to sleep. As Johlin slept, he felt the familiar sense of falling through blue skies until landing in a strange realm. "Hello?" Johlin recognized this place. "Ria?" "Hello again, Johlin." Turning around and spotting her, he almost shed a tear at the sight of his former love. "I thought you had left me and gone to the afterlife in Aetherius..." "Not until your work is done. We cannot allow Jagar Tharn to win, and I must guide you through what is to come." She looked at his bag containing the first piece.

"It seems that you are well chosen, Johlin. I see that you have won the first piece of the Staff. That in and of itself is not a simple task. I have discovered the second piece's location. There was once a great maze built by the Archmagus Shalidor to guard what he called Glamorill, the Elven term for 'the secret of life'. I know not the location of the great maze which was called the Labyrinthian, but somewhere in its twisted corridors lies the second piece of the Staff of Chaos. Shalidor, according to the old texts, made his home in the Fortress of Ice. He would not have built the Labyrinthian far from his home. I would search to the north, in Skyrim, for such a place. I wish you well on your journey..." Johlin watched as she began to disappear again, and the realm around him started to collapse. "And Johlin?" His heart leaped as he looked back up at her disappearing form. "I loved you as well."

The Next Morning

After waking early in the morning, the Alik'r Warriors set out towards Fort Sandmoon. Now, the warriors were nearing the fort, and could see it from where they were. The time was now to attack. Falidyn drew his scimitar out and raised it in the air. "We are the Alik'r Warriors! We defend this province and its people from those who would seek to exploit them! We will not let the Imperials exploit us any longer! For Hammerfell!" he shouted. Everyone raised their scimitars and yelled "For Hammerfell!" in response. Johlin did the same. To look like he was a member of the warriors, he was dressed in Redguard robes and had a headscarf over his hair. "For victory or death!" Falidyn shouted before storming off into the open sandy field in front of the fort. His warriors joined him in the charge. Their massive cavalry charge caused the sand to pick up into the air and create a massive dust cloud.

"Colonel! Look!" shouted one of the Legionaries as they spotted the gargantuan dust cloud and the horses in front of it. Colonel Maarius had a look of shock on his face. "Archers! Into positions!" The Imperial archers took up positions along the wall and readied their bows. At the same time, Johlin and Fa'rad led a team of twenty men through the back canyon. As the main assault drove toward the front gates, a hail of arrows flew their way. Clusters of them came down over the Redguards, killing many in the first wave. "Keep going!" Falidyn shouted to the others. In the canyon, Johlin's group was nearing the back entrance. "We're almost there!" Fa'rad shouted on his horse.

Johlin drew his scimitar out as they came closer to the entrance. Suddenly a bastion of Imperial soldiers armed with shields and spears came out and formed a barricade with their shields. "Damn!" Johlin muttered as he realized this was a deadly formation. "I will deal with them!" Fa'rad shouted before leaping off his horse and running towards the soldiers. Johlin watched in amazement as Fa'rad jumped over their shields and attacked from behind, slicing down several soldiers at once with his scimitar. Johlin dismounted along with the other warriors, and the fight began.

One of the Imperials rushed Johlin with his sword raised. He blocked the attack and countered with a thrust to the abdomen. Blood splattered over the Imperial's armor as Johlin moved onto the next target. He swung the heavy scimitar at another soldier, skewing him. The other Alik'r warriors were having just as good luck, and soon the entire formation was wiped out. The remaining soldiers retreated back behind the fort's walls. "Advance!" Johlin yelled to his comrades as they stormed through the back gates. Johlin cut through another group of Imperials as he made his way to the main gate. As he sliced through a soldier, he heard someone yell, "Commander Johlin Cineus!" Turning around, he found himself staring into the imposing eyes of Colonel Maarius, who was coming down the steps of his tent to meet with him. Maarius drew his steel greatsword from his back and readied himself for battle.

Fa'rad hurried to Johlin's aid. "No! Help Falidyn and the others by getting the main gates open! I'll deal with this scum." "You never should have come here, Cineus" the colonel taunted. Johlin took off his headwraps and drew out his sword. "You going to taunt me all day or fight me?" Maarius replied with an evil grin before raising his greatsword in a strong attack. Johlin rolled to the side and dodged his swing, then thrusted his sword at Maarius' side. The colonel grunted in pain as a small patch of blood gushed from the stab wound in his armor.

The two danced in the sand as they fought circling around each other and swinging blades. Maarius was more powerful, but Johlin was faster and dodging his attacks. The bald man shouted in rage as he performed another heavy swing. Johlin blocked and countered with a blow to the colonel's chestplate. Meanwhile, Fa'rad cut down two officers and rushed to the front gate to open it. Outside, the bloodied Redguards stormed through the now-open gates with vigor. "Now we bring the fight to them!" Falidyn shouted to his fellow warriors after jumping off his horse.

As the battle raged around them, Johlin and Maarius were completely focused on one another, determined to best the other. Johlin was gaining the upper edge as he leaped around Maarius and thrusted his sword through the colonel's back plating. "Argh! Come here you bastard!" The enraged Maarius spun around and heaved his sword at Johlin. He blocked, but it knocked him down to the sand. On the ground, Johlin crawled back a few inches as Maarius swung his sword in a heavy attack once more. The former knight dodged his sword, rolling to the side as the sword hit the sand. Picking himself back up, he swung his scimitar through the colonel's abdomen. Maarius counterattacked and swung a blow to Johlin's chest. Blood oozed out of the cut in Johlin's chest, which seared with pain through his body.

Ignoring the pain and blood, Johlin kept fighting the battered, bloody brute with all his strength. He performed an upper swing and landed his scimitar right on Maarius' left shoulder. Furious and ready to finish the battle, Maarius grabbed Johlin by the neck with superhuman strength and held him in the air. Johlin was stunned at the sudden attack, and gasped for air as the colonel held his neck in his tight grip. What shocked him even more was when a surge of red energy coursed around Maarius, revealing him to be a Dremora. Horns protruded from his bald, now pale-skinned head. His red eyes seering with rage, Maarius chuckled as he prepared to snap Johlin's neck.

Nearing death, Johlin had to act fast if he were to best the Dremora warrior. He noticed on the side plating of his new, black Daedric armor was a small dagger. It was a Daedric dagger, and was powerful enough to kill this monster. Using all his remaining strength, Johlin grabbed the dagger with his free hand and thrusted it through the Dremora's chest. "Agh!" Maarius' imposter cried out as he let go of Johlin's neck. Hitting the ground with a thud, Johlin looked up at the bleeding demon. "Tell your masters I'm coming for them" he shouted before plunging the dagger into the demon's neck. The death of the Dremora posing as Maarius shook the morale of the other Imperial troops. The battle was practically over when the other officers morphed into their Daedric forms in a last-ditch effort to fight off the Redguards.

"What in Oblivion?" Falidyn was shocked as he watched a Dremora warrior that had just been an Imperial officer charge him. He blocked the demon's attack and stabbed him the chestplate. Soon all the Daedra were dead by the Redguards' hands, and the surviving Imperial soldiers dropped their swords and surrendered. "Victory is ours this day!" Fa'rad shouted as the other Redguards raised their swords in victory and cheered. Panting and sweating, Johlin sat down for a rest. The battle was finally over, and Hammerfell was safe from the Daedra and Tharn.

"We did it, Johlin. Hammerfell is saved." Fa'rad said as he sat down next to his friend. "For now." "You mean...there are more of those demons from Oblivion?" "Yes, and I'm going to have to face them. Something is not right here. There is someone far worse than Tharn involved in his plots." "You're welcome to stay here and rest if you would like." "I can only stay for about a week. Then I'm off to Skyrim for the next piece of the Staff." "Rest here until your wound is healed, then we'll escort you to the border." "Thanks, Fa'rad." As the warrior stood up to celebrate with his friends, Johlin sat there and thought about what was to come. Whatever was going on with Tharn didn't just concern him anymore...all of Tamriel and Nirn was involved now.


End file.
